HABITS (habitos) bella swam crepusculo
by kikyosama310
Summary: en este one shot mostrare a una bella mucho mas animada, mas loca..con una personalidad arrolladora enfrente de los demás pero en realidad es solo una mascara , después del abandono de EL..no pudo soportar el dolor decidió mudarse empezar una nueva vida , una vida que esta llena de alcohol, drogas y mucho sexo .. no es la solución a los problemas pero ayudan...


HABITS ( Hábitos ) bella swam , crepúsculo

como siempre desde el día en que me desperté después del abandono de EL...deje de ser la misma bella , la chica patosa, callada , recatada tímida hija del jefe de policía swam ..NO.. ya no mas ahora soy diferente ...muy diferente...

lo primero que hice fue graduarme lo mejor posible del instituto luego de eso aun que fue lo mas duro que eh hecho en mi vida, me fui de casa y decidí irme a new york vivía en un pequeño apartamento. 

perfecto para mi, pequeño , acogedor y muy sencillo , aun que en realidad no es que lo use mucho , solamente para dormir , claro cuando duermo en casa o para tener ciertas "citas ocasionales"...

no fui a la universidad en realidad entre a trabajar a una tienda de ropa el señor que me contrato solo me contrato a mi y me dio empleo por un año o mas así que mi empleo esta asegurado desde que lo robaron y casi lo dejan en #-madre .así que me contrato no soy muy charlatana pero con los que considero mis amigos lo soy y mucho .

gracias a ala ayuda de el mi jefe su nombre esteben un hombre bajo regordete, el cabello totalmente canoso y cada vez que se avergonzaba sus mejillas se tornaban de un suave rosa , lo que mas me gustaba de el era esa enorme sonrisa con la que me recibía todos los días.

bueno a lo que iba esteban el me ayudo arrendando -me uno de sus apartamentos , el no es rico ni nada pero podría retirarse ahora y vivir lo que le resta de vida muy cómodamente un día le pregunte el porque...

-si tenia dinero porque el no se jubilaba y se dedicaba a cuidarse a el mismo o a viajar y conocer el mundo.

-Me dijo: sabes muchos pensarían que esa seria la mejor opción pero no ... se equivocan .. sabes por que no me eh ido de aquí la razón es fácil porque aquí fue donde conocí a mi esposa ella entro a trabajar aquí yo apenas llevaba dos meses trabajando en la tienda ...muchos dirán que es cursi pero desde el momento en que cruce palabras con ella fue como...magia...todo en ella ea magia , su energía todo en ella me daba la paz, la confianza que en realidad yo no tenia poco tiempo después, bueno 5 años después nos casamos tuvimos dos hijos el mayor derek y la pequeña susan.

Antes que me preguntes porque no esta conmigo es porque los hijos deben vivir su vida, tener sueños, debemos darles la confianza debemos animarlos a que cumplan sus sueños. por lo que eh visto hasta ahora eres una chica amable, cariñosa a tu manera , inteligente pero alguien destruyo tus sueños y acabo con la confianza que te tenias ahora por lo que veo tu vida a iniciado de nuevo no te diré que vas por mal camino pero solo cuídate.

Date la oportunidad de conocer a alguien mas , disfruta el amor es algo que no se destruye o cambia simplemente los que cambiamos somos nosotros y sabes hay muchas formas de demostrarlo y se que no todos lo logramos pero al menos somos capaces de demostrarlo.

-es muy profundo , usted es sabio le había dicho yo contestando a su historia y consejo.

-el solo soltó una enorme carcajada y mirándome con ternura pero a la vez con mucha tristeza , se me encogió el corazón al verlo así.

-no fui yo , eso me lo dijo anne cuando murió esas fueron sus ultimas palabras ,sabes hace cuanto que murió anne , ella murió hace ya diez años y no quise irme o encontrar a alguien mas amo ella me dijo porque ella fue...y es el amor de mi vida, a pesar de todo ella estuvo conmigo y yo estuve con ella mientras duro.

-yo...lo siento . en realidad es lo único que pude decir , me sorprendía su lealtad y a la vez ese amor eterno que tenia por su esposa, me hacia sentir miserable pero a la vez feliz por ella , al menos había alguien que la amaba lo suficiente como para no volver a estar con alguien mas.

-no te preocupes, mejor sigue trabajando esta bien dijo mientras ponía su mano en mi rodilla la apretaba un poco y se iba a sentar en una mecedora al lado de la ventana .

en fin mi vida es una mierda y no me importa ... al fin y al cabo todo se fue al carajo cuando EL me dejo.

por fin era viernes por la noche genial , cerré la tienda fue a mi depa me cambie por algo mas adecuado para irme de fiesta, como siempre recibí una llamada de nicolay me esta esperando ya en el club 

baje tome un taxi y me dirigí directo hacia en bar llegue a Get Drunk To Death es muy bueno la mayoría de veces vamos a ese lugar...

1 por que ya me conocen

2 hay muchos hombres con los cuales ligar y están re buenos

3 a nicolay le encanta ir hay para ligarse a algunos chicos.

en fin llegue y por lo que alcance a ver nicolay , nina , zu, dilan y carlos ya estan prendidos

NICOLAY 30 años

NINA 26 años (luego les paso la imagen)

ZU 25 años

DILAN 25 años (luego les paso la imagen )

CARLOS 24 años (dilan y carlos son hermanos )

y YO 24 años actualmente .

(me había pintado el cabello de negro me había dejado crecer el cabello ahora me llegaba a la cadera, solo para aclarar )

en fin entre me senté al lado de dilan y carlos quienes estaban haciendo una competencia de quien se bebía mas rápido la cerveza , me les acerque con sigilo me dirigí hacia donde estaba zu y con una sonrisa me le acerque guiñándole un ojo sabiendo que ellos me estaban viendo mientra hacían su competencia , zu ya sabia que planeaba así que me siguió el juego y con una pequeña sonrisa terminamos de acercarnos y empezamos a besarnos apasionadamente dándole un espectáculo a todos y de paso a los sexys hermanos.

que al vernos escupieron toda la cerveza en la cara del otro realmente muy gracioso, zu y yo al ver su reacción no pudimos mas que soltar una carcajada, al igual que muchos que estaban hay la mayoría hombres se quedaron embobados

carl: eso fue trampa no se vale.

Dila: es verdad , yo ya estaba ganando.

Carl: si , claro ya quisieras ganarme.

zu: debieron ver sus caras.

\- aun que fue muy entretenido no...? dije mientras miraba a zu quien me devolvió la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior.

nicolay nos miro con burla , el ya sabia que nos gustaba molestar a los hermanos , a nina no le importaba mucho pues ella ya tenia novia así que ni le va ni le viene pero cuando se trata de molestar a alguien y tener bebida gratis se une , dilan y carlos bueno a ellos les perece sensual los dos son muy cachondos ( calientes) . así que es lo mejor que les puede pasar.

bueno muchachos están listos recuerden quien mas ligue esta noche no paga naaadaaaaa ok a y con algo de suerte nos iremos acompañados esta noche y tendremos una noche de sexo desenfrenado y si no ya saben me encerrare en algún baño a meterme un porro o algo o a coger.

todos menos bella -OK

así fue como nos la pasamos toda la noche en algún momento de la noche vi a nicolay muy agarrado con un muchacho alto fornido y rubio se besaban de manera muy acalorada en una esquina del bar.

nina se estaba comiendo a su novia paula en algún baño lo ultimo que recuerdo ver de ella dos fue a paula arrodillada con la pierna izquierda de nina encima de su hombro mientras le hacia un buen sexo oral a su linda novia.

daniel bueno al chico ni madre de idea donde esta solo se que después de hacer una competencia de shots con una rubia de senos falsos no lo volví a ver.

mientras que carlos y zu y yo decidimos irnos a un hotel ya nos habíamos cansado de ligar así que pagamos la cuenta y nos fuimos dejando a los otros en realidad era nuestra costumbre ganase quien ganase nos turnábamos para pagar , me tocaba a mi pero carlos y zu me ayudaron así que me tocara ayudarles luego o darles algo a cambio :3

en fin llegamos llevábamos en las manos cada uno o wisky o aguardiente y algunas cervezas entramos hicimos que carlos se sentara en un sofa que acomodamos en una esquina en la mitad de la habitación había un tuvo de pole dance.

POV BELLA

lentamente me acerque a zu y con cuidado le quiete la camisa mientras ella como podía se deshacía de sus sandalias luego le quite los jeans y con cuidado bese un lado de su cadera mientras hacia un chupe ton para luego subir hasta su boca y la bese agarrándole las nalgas mientras la apegaba bien a mi .

nos separamos y con lentitud me empece a quitar la chaqueta la camisa mientras zu me sacaba las botas luego me saco el jean y lo boto por ahí mas especifico a la cara de carlos que soltó una carcajada entretenido.

luego nos dimos otros cuantos besos mientras nos manoseábamos primero paso su mano por mi busto para luego besar mis senos superficialmente y devolverse a mi cuello para hacer un gran chupeton, nos dirigimos al tuvo de pole dance y empezamos a hacer un espectaculo para el.

mientras hacíamos nuestro baile pudimos ver a carlos que se quitaba la camisa dejando ver ese cuerpo escultural se desabrocho los pantalones mientras se relamía los labios con una media sonrisa se acomodo mejor y con movimientos muy sensuales saco su prominente erección mientras la acariciaba muy despacio para luego hacerlo un poco mas rápido y volver a hacerlo lentamente.

zu y yo entonces decidimos ir acercándonos a el mientas contoneamos las caderas zu se paro detrás de el mientras lo agarraba del cabello un poco rudo y tiraba de su cabello hacia atrás para darle un beso bueno para comerlo mas bien.

mientras yo me arrodille un con cuidado tome su erección y empece a acariciarlo primero la punta de su erección la cual ya tenía una gota preseminal con mi lengua se la quite luego le di un beso a la cabeza para luego sacar mi lengua y empezar a lamerlo como si fuera un helado luego de eso le hice su buena mamada.

luego zu y yo nos arrodillamos las dos y empezamos a lamer su pene nuestras lenguas chocaban chupábamos y mordíamos , luego nos trasladamos a ala cama nos acostamos mientras mi amiga se sentaba en su enorme pene yo me sentaba sobre su rostro mientras el con su habilidosa lengua me hacia un oral chupando mordiendo sacando y metiendo su lengua en mi.

luego empezamos a cambiar y a de posiciones fue muy entretenido...

en fin , a la mañana siguiente nos levantamos nos saludamos y tuvimos sexo mañanero zu me acompaño a la casa y tuvimos sexo era sábado trabajaba por la tarde así que no me moleste

y así empezaba el siclo de nuevo cada semana, sexo,alcohol y drogas cuando me acordaba de el ... ahora que lo pienso decirle el es muy estúpido su nombre edward me abandono, si me importa, si puede ser pero ya no hay vuelta atrás así.

ahora a pesar de todo eh encontrado una manera con la cual lidiar mi dolor , duele, si , pero tengo amigos, novios, novias que cuiden de mi jamas preguntan porque simplemente están hay cuando nadie mas estuvo los tuve a ellos y se que mis hábitos no son lo mejor del mundo pero me hacen sentir viva y amo eso.

No voy a culparlo a el. Yo misma me metí en esto.  
Yo misma seré capaz de salir...  
Pero hasta entonces seguiré y con algo de suerte encuentre un mejor consuelo.

Ya se que es un poco muy diferente pero denle una oportunidad espero sus comentarios  
Besos 


End file.
